Forgive Me Father
by Green-Lemon-Pie
Summary: A..Long John Paul and Kieron story - where they eventually "!" get a happy ending Seeing they actually didnt end up getting one. Mixed pairings. Mainly JPK and Ellis.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

"_Forgive me Father, for I have sinned…" Kieron whispered slowly into the thin wall of the wooden confession box.  
Kieron took a deep breath, before continuing "It has been…6 months since my last confession".  
"Speak my child, let me hear your confession." Came the voice from the other side of the wall.  
Kieron, once again, took a deep breath. His head fell into his hands, which were lain on his knees.  
"I have committed terrible sins father - Terrible. You'll be disgusted."  
"I have known you since you were a young boy. I could never be disgusted. You and I both know God will forgive you. You're a good man Kieron." The Priest replied soothingly.  
"Wanna bet?" Kieron grunted.  
_


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the McQueens

"Come in Father, Come in." Myra exclaimed excitedly, pulling the sleeve of the well built Priest.  
"Don't worry Myra! I'm right behind you!" Kieron claimed.  
Myra let go of Kieron's arm, and walked into the living room.  
"Kids! Are you awake?" Myra called loudly. After staying silent for a while, she realised that the all of her children in the house were asleep.  
"I guess I'll have to introduce them to you in the morning then" Myra gleamed.  
"Yeah." Kieron smiled.  
Myra offered Kieron a place to sit on the sofa, and whilst Kieron made himself comfortable, Myra went to make him a sandwich and a drink.  
"Myra, I know that you have 6 children, but I don't recall you telling me anything about them" Kieron told the older woman politely.  
"Oh yes! My mistake. I have five girls. And one boy:  
My first-born was Jacquie; she's one feisty woman. She lives down the road with her boyfriend Tony. My second, Mercedes, she's also one feisty woman and very popular with the boys. My third, Tina, nobody would ever think that she was a McQueen. She's so, quiet and shy. Very intelligent. My fourth is Carmel. Now, she's a bit, ditzy and is. Well…thick basically. My last girl, and my youngest child is Michaela. She wants to be a journalist. She's a bit of a flirt, just like Mercedes. And finally, my boy. John Paul. That boy means so much to me. He's always there for me when I need him. If I do say, he's very good looking!" Myra told him, cheerfully, whilst watching Kieron eat.  
"Quite a nice bunch you've got Myra" Kieron smirked, taking a bite out of the ham sandwich.


	3. Chapter 3: Boy meets Boy

"Give that back Michaela!" John Paul shouted, as his younger sister stole the piece of toast from his plate.  
Michaela put the corner of toast in her mouth, took a large bite, then smiled slyly.  
"Keep your knickers on John Paul!" She told him, as he scowled back at her remark. "There's more bread in the cupboard you know!" Michaela told her older brother sweetly.  
John Paul continued glaring at his younger sibling, until heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.  
"How many sugars did you say?" Myra's voice echoed.  
Michaela walked over to her brother, "John Paul, who's she talking too?" She asked him.  
"As if I'd know!" He snapped.  
Myra walked into the kitchen, where John Paul and Michaela were sat.  
"Erm, 2 please, if that's not any trouble" a male voice replied.  
Behind Myra, was a man who looked in his mid twenties.  
"Have a seat," Myra chirped, walking over to the kettle.  
"Thank you very much" Kieron replied.  
Kieron pulled a chair the other side of the bar that the two siblings were sat at, and started to read the paper, which has by John Paul's right arm.  
"John Paul you don't think that…mums…you know?" Michaela whispered, barely audibly.  
"I hope not! She's twice his age!" John Paul replied.  
Myra put a plate of toast in front of Kieron.  
"How many sugars was it again Father?" The older woman asked politely.  
John Paul and Michaela looked at each other, and in-sync asked each other "Father!?"  
"Two Please Myra. Oh, and no milk" He said to her. He then turned to John Paul and Michaels and said quietly, "I need my coffee strong this morning"  
Myra handed the mug of coffee to Kieron, then gasped in realisation.  
"Oh! How bad of me! Father, these are my kids, Michaela and John Paul. Kids, this is Father Kieron. He'll be staying with us for as long as he needs. How was the spare room Father?" Myra asked, changing the subject.  
Before Kieron could get a word in edge ways John Paul exclaimed "Spare Room! We don't have any spare rooms!"  
"Guess whose staying in Mercedes' room!" Myra laughed.  
"Damn Priest" John Paul sulked, looking at Kieron.  
Kieron heard John Paul's remark, and looked at him. Their eyes met, only for a brief second, but they both became confused, and turned away, and continued with what they were doing.

John Paul suddenly stood up from the seat the breakfast bar, and walked towards the sofa, where his favourite jumper was crumpled up.  
"John Paul! Where are you going?" Myra called from the Kitchen, wanting to know what her only son was up to.  
"I'm going to go help Kris at The Dog. No doubt Mercedes is hassling him again." The boy replied from the other room.

"Don't be long though yeah? Im planning a family meal tonight, so everybody can meet Father Kieron" Said the older woman.  
"Tsk. Whatever mum. I'll be home before seven" John Paul grunted in reply, before shoving the jumper over his head, and walking out of the door, without a second glance.

The door was slammed shut, and the only sound that could be heard was the sound 

of the garden gate creaking open, then closed.  
Myra heaved a sigh, and looked up – being the short lady she was, at Kieron who was staring expectedly down at her.  
"Did I do anything wrong Myra?" Kieron asked apologetically.  
"He's not always like this Father," Myra said, in her son's defence, "But ever since…" Her face suddenly became overtaken by a guilty expression.

"Ever since what?" Kieron pressed in a gentle tone.  
"Oh! Me and my big mouth!" Myra said, smiling and moving on quickly, so it didn't seem that much of a big deal.  
"I just think that he needs a good friend right now, you know, someone to talk to. I mean, he's only got Kris. But he's a bit of a blabbermouth. John Paul's been so unsocial lately. It's started to really worry me, being his mum and all. He's my only son, and..." She looked at the Priest pleadingly. "I think you'd be a really good influence on him. Him being 19. He could really do with a role model. I mean, he can't really look up to his sisters. And he cant really remember his father,"  
Kieron looked at Myra, and smiled sweetly.

"Myra. Would you like me to talk to your son?" Kieron asked, looking at the glee in Myra's eyes.  
"Oh Father! That would be so wonderful!" Myra almost squealed. "Be careful with him though. He's sensitive, and sometimes he really takes things the wrong way, so…"  
"Myra, Kieron interrupted subtly. "Remember, I'm a priest. I'll deal with his feelings as best as I can. And don't worry, if he feels that I'm invading his 'personal space' I'll leave him"  
Myra closed her mouth into a grateful smile, which Kieron returned, before taking his jacket, and exiting the house in search of John Paul.


	4. Chapter 4: Kris

John Paul, in his haste to get away was unaware of the man who was following him to the pub. His expression was seemingly blank, but his head was swimming with questions that he didn't know existed, and didn't want to answer. Questions like "Why is there a damn priest living in my house?" "Why is the same damn priest sleeping in my bedroom?" and most of all, "Why does that damn priest have to be so good looking?"

John Paul snapped out of his thoughts as he approached The Dog, not checking behind him when he walked in, so the door would have hit Kieron in the face if he was standing any closer.  
The boy walked through the bar, and up to the counter, slumping over it lazily. Kris, seeing the state of John Paul, walked over to him, and ruffled his short blonde hair.

"You're early!" He said in his Irish accent, though there was a grateful smile across his face.  
"Thought I'd put you out of your misery," was John Paul's muffled reply, lifting his head up slowly, and nodding in the direction of his sister, Mercedes. She was chatting up one of the customers, making every attempt to flirt. It was almost too painful for John Paul _and _Kris to watch.

"Ergh. Your sister does drive me crazy! Every male that walks in here…."Kris grunted. He looked down at John Paul, who had slumped his head back down onto his folded arms, which were lain on the bar.  
"Oi! You" Kris flicked the top of John Paul's head, earning a flinch from the younger man. "What's wrong with you? You look like death!" He said with a smile.  
"………….Priest…………." John Paul sighed. Kris looked at the boy, with a confused expression on his face.

"Priest?" Kris asked.  
"Yeah. Bloody Priest. That's what's wrong" John Paul lifted his head, and looked at Kris seriously.

"I think I'm gunna need a drink when hearing this one" Kris sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: Priest

Meanwhile, Kieron had walked into the pub, and was sat in the corner watching John Paul. His body language to be precise. Since becoming a priest at 18, he had learnt an awful lot about body language, and after 8 years of learning, it would sure come in handy now. Kieron could tell that he was being talking about. No only by the way that Kris seemed to look very amused, but by the way John Paul suddenly loudly said "Damn Priest." Or "Goddamn Bible Basher".  
From John Paul's body language, Kieron could tell that he was very secretive, and liked to keep things to himself, which is basically what Myra had told him. He'd have to be very careful when talking to him. It became clear to Kieron, that he wasn't John Paul's favourite person right now.

Kris's smile heightened as John Paul's rants became more threatening. A few heads had turned in the direction of the annoyed teenager as he got louder.  
"And I swear, if he dare touches my mixing desk, I'll kill him!" John Paul snapped.  
"Can't you take it out and put it in Mercedes' room?" Kris asked, trying to calm him.  
"Do you really think that she'll let me? Besides, its way too much hassle to move it around, and I don't wanna break it. Do you know how much those things cost?" He replied.  
A few minutes had past, and John Paul seemed a little calmer. He was now on his third beer.  
After serving a few customers, Kris came back over to John Paul.

"I know something that'll cheer you up" He told him. "Look, over there in the corner. There's a well fit bloke, Im surprised your sister isn't over there."  
John Paul sighed, and swivelled on the chair. He took one look that the "well fit bloke" and the anger he felt before came rushing back to him.  
"I don't bloody believe it" John Paul whispered coldly.  
"John Paul! What?" Worried Kris.  
The angry teen jumped to his feet, and stormed over to where Kieron was sitting.  
"What the heck are _you_ doing here?" John Paul spat, giving the priest a death-like glare.  
"I wanted to check out this place. Myra was talking about it a lot yesterday, so I wanted to see what it was like for myself." Kieron replied sweetly.  
"Get out. Seriously get out. I left the house because I wanted to get away from the likes of you, and in the one place where I thought I could escape, you're there," the angered boy snapped.

"John Paul, sit down, Talk to me" Kieron asked politely.  
"Why on earth should I?" John Paul asked. "I don't want to be around you. You've taken hostage of my room! MY room!" John Paul exclaimed.  
"I didn't know it was yours John Paul" Kieron told him. "If I'd have known, then I would never have accepted Myra's offer to stay in there"  
"Whatever"  
"John Paul, please. I want to get to know you better"  
"Why don't you get to know my sisters. They'll be more fun to talk to" John Paul said, quieter and less angry this time.  
"I can get to know them any time. You're here, and I'm here. Why don't we just talk?" Asked Kieron sweetly.  
"Fine." John Paul reluctantly said.

After getting a round in, Kieron sat down with John Paul, and asked him about his childhood.  
"That must be tough though? Growing up in a house full of girls?"  


"Pretty much. That's probably why I'm the way I am." John Paul said, lowering his head slowly.  
"Pardon?" Kieron asked, now concerned about the boy in front of him.  
"….Mum didn't tell you?"  
"Um. No" Kieron said.  
"Im gay" John Paul whispered.  
Kieron sat back in the chair, looked at John Paul and sighed.  
"Gay huh?" Kieron asked.  
"Mhm"  
"I guess that makes this even tougher for you?" Kieron looked at John Paul, who still had his head lowered. John Paul nodded slowly.  
"You look ashamed?" Kieron told him. "You've nothing to be ashamed of. Being gay is no different than being straight."  
"Makes it harder to be with someone though." John Paul said, lifting his head up and looking at Kieron in his eyes. Both felt the confused feeling that they had felt that morning.  
Kieron moved forward and crossed his arms over the table, looking away from John Paul  
"How do you mean?" Kieron asked softly.

John Paul sighed, and looked up at the ceiling.  
"I thought priests were supposed to avoid invading people's privacy," The boy stated.

"Don't you think this is different though? Im not staying with my parishioners. Im staying with you. I just wanna know about you, seeing as we're gunna be spending a lot of time together"  
John Paul glared at Kieron in a panic.  
"What?!"  
Kieron chuckled at John Paul's panicked expression.  
"Myra seems to think that I'd be a good friend for you. I think I would to. You seem alright"  
John Paul's cheeks began to go pink, as he realized how silly he was being, getting all panicky over Kieron's remark.

Without thinking, Kieron moved his hand towards John Paul's face, and lightly brushed his fingers across John Paul's dark pink cheek. John Paul sat motionless as Kieron caressed his face.  
"Your cheeks warm. Are you feeling okay?" Kieron asked, moving his fingers away slowly.  
John Paul stood up, startled.  
"Uh. Now you mention it. I do feel a bit queasy. I'm gunna…um…go for a walk. Yeah. That's what I'm gunna do. Go for a walk." He said, rushing his words.  
With that, John Paul out of the pub like a bullet, and ran as fast as he could, to the only place he could think of. The laundrette.


	6. Chapter 6: Worried?

"Here you go father" Myra exclaimed to Kieron. "Have a seat right here."  
Kieron pulled out the chair, and sat down at the table. Just a moment ago, he had been introduced to three more McQueen sisters, Jacqui, Tina and Carmel. He felt sort of threatened when he met Jacqui. Indeed- she was very feisty, just like Myra has said she would be. Tina was very quiet, but was extremely polite. And Carmel. Well….yes…she was a bit ditzy, and thick. But Kieron thought that she was sweet.

Myra had come up to the pub around Midday, to find Kieron. John Paul had left around ten, so Kieron was sitting there by himself for a while. Mercedes – not realising who he was, came over to Kieron and started to hopelessly flirt. Kris – however – came over and shooed her away. That is when Kieron got acquainted with Kris. Kieron was still puzzled as to why Kris was wearing a skirt…but that could wait till another time.  
Kieron was still slightly worried about what had happened to John Paul. He had left in such a hurry, and he wasn't feeling too good. Maybe he should have followed him?  
Kieron's thoughts were disturbed, when the sound of footsteps echoed loudly in the dining room. In padded John Paul in Jeans, a red t-shirt and slippers. Bunny slippers. Kieron chuckled, seeing John Paul's choice of footwear.  
Everybody else seemed to notice this too, as they all laughed.  
"My feet we're cold okay?" John Paul grunted.  
"John Paul! What's wrong with you today?" Myra asked, sounded concerned.  
"It doesn't matter" John Paul said. "Where do I sit?"  
"Ah! Right. You're opposite Kieron. I thought it was best to keep the boys together" Myra told him  
John Paul looked at Kieron, and sighed, dragged his feet across the floor, until he got to the seat opposite Kieron.  
Slowly, he took his seat, and looked down at his hands, which he had put on the table – without looking at Kieron once.

Dinner was served a while after, and John Paul had still not looked at Kieron, nor spoken a word. The girls at the other end of the table were in deep conversation about work and relationships and what-not.  
Kieron had soon had enough of the silence.  
"John Paul, are you feeling any better?" He asked politely.  
"What?" John Paul said, spluttering his food everywhere.  
Kieron laughed. "You we're feeling ill earlier. Are you feeling any better now?"  
"Erm. Yeaaah. A little." John Paul said shyly. He began to blush, as he realised how timid and shy he sounded as he talked.

Kieron smiled at John Paul, and turned his head to the side.  
"Your cheeks are red again. Do you feel sick?"  
John Paul looked up, and into Kieron's eyes.  
"_Damn_" He thought.  
Both men felt the confused feeling in their stomachs as they looked at

each other.  
"Yeah…erm…Mum. Can I go to bed? Im not feeling too good" John Paul asked bluntly.  
"Oh. Yeah of course you can. Are you gonna be okay?" Myra asked sounding concerned.  
"Yeah. I just need to rest" the boy said, before running upstairs, and curling up in a ball in the corner or Mercedes' room.  
Kieron sat watching, as John Paul ran upstairs.  
Myra stood from her seat, and went to sit on John Paul's empty chair.  
"Father, is he okay?" Asked Myra, sounding worried.  
"Erm. I don't know. He said that he was feeling sick again, like he was this morning I 

presume." Kieron replied.  
"Oh right. Well. Im sure that he'll be fine." Myra smiled.  
"Yeah, I'm sure he will" Kieron reassured.


	7. Chapter 7: John Pauls Diary

That night, Kieron lay in John Paul's empty room. He really wanted to know what was wrong with John Paul, and why he acted the way he did. Without thinking his actions through, he pulled the covers off him, got out of bed, and walked out of the room, in the direction of Mercedes' room.  
When by the room, he put his ear to the door, to see if he could here any noise. After hearing nothing, he opened the door slowly. Mercedes was lain in her bed, her hair in a matted mess. It took a while for Kieron to find John Paul. He was curled up in a ball, asleep on the floor by the wall. Kieron thought that he looked like a little puppy. On further inspection, Kieron could see that John Paul was holding onto a small book. Slowly, the priest moved closer to John Paul, and squatted down in front of him. Kieron moved his hands towards the book, and with extreme care, prised the small book out of John Paul's hands.  
The boy made a grunting noise, before shuffling slightly, and whispering _"Craig"_

Kieron started at John Paul for a little while, before reading the cover of his book:  
_"John Paul's Religious Education Book"  
_Kieron smiled. "It'd be nice to see his point of view on God I guess" he thought.  
With care, Kieron opened the book. "Oh," Kieron whispered.  
The book was not what Kieron thought it was. It was John Paul's very clever attempt of a diary. Kieron contemplated on whether to put the diary back, or to read it, and find out what was wrong with John Paul. After a few moments, the devil conscience has persuaded Kieron to take a peek.

Dear Diary,

Right now, I feel so confused.

Why did mum have to let him stay with us? A priest. A Damn Priest. A Damn fit priest! This is going to be hell.  
Arggh. He's gunna make us go to church every Sunday isn't he? Oh God. Please don't say that he's going to make us watch 'Songs of Praise' too. Mum made me watch that with her once. I thought I was gunna diiiiieee.

I really don't understand anymore. How comes I get this feeling in my stomach every time I look him in the eyes. It reminds me of the feeling I used to get when I looked Craig in the eyes. I know for a fact that I'm not in love with Kieron. He's a bloody priest. And he's taken my bedroom. MY bedroom!! And he's invading my personal bubble! MY bubble!!  
I know that I already said this to Kris, but I swear, if he touches my mixing desk, I'll kill him.  
This is really stressing me out. It didn't help matters that I had to sit opposite him at dinner today. He kept asking me if I was all right, cos I said I was ill earlier. To be honest, I felt fine. I just wanted to get away from him. I did not – however, tell him where I ended up after running out on him, which was the laundrette, watching the washing machines spin in circles. Well…the washing, not the washing machine itself. Lol. It was hypnotising really. I've always liked spinney things. But anyway. That damn priest better not stay here long. I need my room. I need my bubble!  
Ooo Ooo.  
Another thing that I didn't bother to write, which imma right now is:  
having these feelings when I looked in Kieron's eyes is bringing back all of those feelings that I had for Craig when he was around. It's reaalllllyyy peeing me off, cos Im reaalllllyyy trying my damned hardest to get over him.  


Damn Priests.

Love John Paul

XxX

Kieron had a cross between a smile, and a look of shock on his face as he read John Paul's book. Had John Paul really felt those same feelings that he, himself had felt? Questions were running though Kieron's minds like a bullet, but the one that kept repeating itself was "_Who the heck is Craig_?"

Feeling guilty, and feeling that he was "invading John Paul's personal bubble", Kieron lay the diary next to John Paul's pillow. He then pulled the covers up closer around him, as they had fallen down a little when John Paul was wriggling earlier on. Kieron gazed at John Paul for a little while before standing up, and slowly making his way back to John Paul's bedroom to get some sleep. He'd had an eventful day.


	8. Chapter 8: Morning After

The next morning, John Paul woke up feeling empty. He'd had that dream again. The one where Craig had left. The one where Craig went off, and started a new life without him in Dublin. John Paul hated that dream. It always gave him an empty feeling in his stomach. Although it had been way over six months since Craig's departure, John Paul still missed him, and a part of him still loved him and wanted to be with him. But he knew that that would never happen, and he had to deal with it. John Paul sat up slowly from the floor, and rubbed his eyes. He scanned the room carefully, and saw that his sister Mercedes had already left for work. John Paul suddenly remembered the events that took place yesterday. He grunted softly, before saying "Damn Priest", and dragging his feet all the way to the bathroom to start the process of getting changed,

Meanwhile, Kieron was sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. He really didn't fancy going into Church today. He just couldn't be bothered. He hadn't got much sleep last night; he kept remembering the words that he saw in John Paul's diary, and couldn't get to sleep. Kieron heard the sound of running water from the bathroom, and wondered if it was John Paul. Being the nosey priest that he was, he put on a jumper, and made his way to the bathroom.

Splashing the water onto his face, John Paul heard a faint knocking.  
"Yeah…" John Paul said  
"John Paul?" the voice came.  
Recognising the voice, John Paul sighed, before grabbing a towel and opening the door.  
"What? Im almost done. Can't you wait?" He said angrily.  
Kieron smiled, and looked at John Paul's wet face. "I just wanted to know if you were okay. I mean, you weren't feeling well yesterday, and I was worried."  
"Im fine" John Paul spat, before slamming the door on Kieron, and going back to his morning routine.  
Kieron gulped as the door slammed shut, and then walked back to John Paul's bedroom, and getting changed into his priestly robes.


	9. Tranny and the Geek: Part 1

Elliot Bevan was sitting in the kitchen of his flat which he shared with Kris. He looked down at the equiptment which he was going to use for his next experiment; a sound monitor, a radio and assorted materials. Elliot picked up a piece of foam; cello taped it to the radio, and turned it up full blast. He smiled as the waves on the sound monitor went crazy. It was times like this that he was glad that his flatmate Kris was a heavy sleeper. But unlucky for him, Kris had not been in deep sleep, and had come storming in to the kitchen where Elliot was sitting, and hit the radio so hard, that the batteries fell out, and stopped working.  
"What did you do that for?" Elliot whined in his Welsh accent.

"Its not just girls who need there beauty sleep you four eyed sheep hugger" Kris spat in his strong Belfast accent.


	10. Chapter 10: Craig

John Paul sat on the City steps holding onto a picture of Craig and himself at the park. It was the only picture of them that he had of them when they were together. John Paul sighed, holding the picture tighter, letting a tear trickle down this face. He really did miss Craig. It didn't help matters that it was raining, and the rain always reminded John Paul of Craig, as Craig first said his feelings to him in the rain one time.

Kieron signed as he walked down the stairs. He'd just been helping with the wedding arrangements for Tina and Dom's upcoming wedding. It seemed weird to Kieron, being asked to be the priest for the wedding, after knowing the McQueen family for one day. But he was still extremely pleased. The rain started to get heavier, so Kieron stopped, and pulled out an umbrella from his bag, and putting it up. He started to run down the stairs. He was supposed to be at the Church an hour ago to help out Father Raymond with confession. The wind began to blow the rain in the direction of Kieron, so he moved the umbrella in front of his face. Without looking where he was going he went down the steps, not realising the young boy sitting at the bottom. He kicked the boy harshly, and he fell to the floor, into the mud puddle that at the bottom.  
"Oh my Go…! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Kieron asked, rushing to the boy, and attempting to pull him up.

As John Paul fell into the puddle, he used his arms to break his fall. His photograph of him and Craig was buried in the mud, and tears of anger and sorrow spilled out of his eyes, as he realised that his photo was ruined. John Paul turned around, and saw Kieron.  
"You bloody idiot" he spat.

Kieron looked at John Paul's angered face, and instantly felt guilty.

"Jo..." He started, before being interrupted

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU BIBLE BASHER" John Paul yelled, clearly hurt.

"I'm sorry" Kieron said.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR DAMN APOLOGIES. I HATE YOU" The boy yelled, before picking up the ruined picture, and running away from the priest.

Without thinking about the consequences, Kieron ran after John Paul, dropping the umbrella.

The two men had been running for at least ten minutes, before Kieron had managed to catch up with John Paul. He grabbed his arm, which made him slow down.  
"John Paul. Please, I'm sorry." He pleaded.

John Paul looked at Kieron, before slapping his arm painfully.  
"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU BIBLE SCREWER" John Paul yelled, running away after Kieron let him go.

After a little more running, Kieron realised the John Paul had lead him to the park. John Paul immediately ran over to the slide, and huddled underneath it. The priest could hear John Paul crying from underneath the slide, so he slowly walked over to it, and squatted down, to see the young man sobbing into a ripped and ruined photograph.  
"I said leave me alone didn't I?" John Paul whispered  
"I couldn't leave you alone John Paul" Kieron said soothingly.  
"I want to be alone okay? Just go home. Leave me." The distraught boy spat.

"No John Paul. I'm not going to"

John Paul sighed, and stroked his fingers over the picture.  


"John Paul, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you were sitting there, the umbrella was in the way" Kieron said apologetically.

The boy shrugged, not looking at Kieron once.

Kieron moved underneath the slide, and sat down next to him.  
"What's the picture of?" he asked soothingly.

"Doesn't matter does it?" He growled. "It's ruined!"

"Don't be like that John Paul. I said I was sorry. Can't you just forgive me?"

"NO! I can't! You ruined the only picture that I have of me and…" Before he could finish, John Paul lowered his head, and started to cry harder.  
"You and who?" The priest asked.

"…Craig" John Paul whispered through tears.

Kieron gasped, remembering that Craig was the name in the diary.  
"Craig?" he asked  
"Yeah. Craig. Me and Craig. Craig Dean. That idiot whose got an amazing new life in Dublin" John Paul said, crying even more.

Without thinking, Kieron moved closer and put his arm around John Paul's shoulder, and held him tight,

The boy froze, before letting himself go weak in Kieron's arms.

John Paul sighed. "Craig used to be my best friend. I felt like I could really depend on him. When I started to get all of these feelings for Craig I didn't know what to do, Although I knew for sure that I didn't want to do anything about these feelings, a) Craig was my best friend, and i was scared that if i did anything about these feelings i felt, then things would be bad between me and him, and i didn't want to risk what we had, and b) he had a girlfriend. She was gorgeous, and they were perfect for each other"  
Kieron looked at John Paul, and smiled, his arm still placed firmly around his shoulders.  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." The priest said.  
"No. I have to. You said you wanted to know, and you know that you won't stop pestering me if i don't tell you.  
"Now that's not true" Kieron said back, looking at John Paul

John Paul looked up at Kieron, and shook his head.

"I eventually decided that i couldn't live with keeping these feelings to myself for much longer, so i told Craig. He lashed out at me, and things were pretty...crap for the next few days, and then suddenly, he turned up at the door, and kissed me. I thought that everything in my life had been put into perspective from that point onwards. Me and Craig admitted our feelings fully to one another, and we decided that we wanted to give it ago, you know, me and him."

John Paul moved away from Kieron's grip, and shuffled away from him, putting his head onto his knees.

He sighed, running his fingers over the floor.  
"I take it that things didn't go according to plan then?" Kieron asked gently.  
"No" John Paul sighed. "We'd been together behind Sarah's back for a few months, and he kept telling me that he was going to leave her, and we were gonna move away, but he never told her. Instead, they kept on getting closer and coupleier, to a point where I couldn't stand it no more."  
Kieron looked at John Pauls slow movements, and inched a little closer to him.  
"One day, I went into The Dog to go and talk to Sarah, but when I went in there, I found out that there was an engagement party being held, for none other than Sarah Barnes and Craig Dean. It was right at that point where i knew i had to get Craig back, I couldn't stand by and watch the guy that I loved, marry some wannabe model. I called Craig upstairs, and we had a little tiff, then he told me he loved me, and was going to 

leave Sarah, and i just went weak. We kissed, and fell onto the bed. Craig went into the bathroom to get a condom, so i grabbed his phone, and text Sarah to come up to Craig's bedroom. When Sarah walked into the room, Craig was...well...using his mouth somewhere... and she saw everything. Craig denied anything ever happening, but Sarah knew he was lying."

Kieron sighed, and picked up the discarded picture of John Paul and Craig.  
"Craig and I decided that we wanted to get away from everything and everyone, so we planned to move away to Dublin to start a new life. Together. We got to the airport, and Craig's brother Jake came to see us off. I over heard them talking, and i heard Craig say that he wasn't gay, he only has feelings for me. That was when my heart began to break. When me and Craig were just about to check in, I asked him to kiss me. He didn't. That was when i knew that things couldn't go on between us. He didn't have the decency to kiss me in front of people that he didn't know..." John Paul broke down once more. His shoulders shook violently with upset mixed with coldness. Kieron couldn't take it anymore. He pulled John Paul closer to him, and held him, much against John Paul's will.  
"What did you do next John Paul?" Kieron asked softly, running his hand over The top of John Pauls head soothingly. Over the years, he had learnt that this was a good way to make somebody calm down. When he was still living with his family, Kieron's younger sister Millie had mental breakdowns, and he used to hold her and stroke her head to make her calm.  
"I told him that if he didn't kiss me, then I would leave. He told me that he would kiss me in private, away from everybody else. I eventually gave up, and walked out. I've been trying to get over him ever since." John Paul sighed, wriggling inside of Kieron's arms.  
"Have you ever thought that maybe, Craig wasn't completely...comfortable with his sexuality, and maybe was sort of ashamed?" Kieron said, without thinking about what he said properly.  
John Paul immediately moved away from Kieron's grip, and, and looked into his eyes.  
"What the hell do you mean?" He shouted.  
"I...er... I didn't mean it to come out like that" Kieron told him, worried that he had upset him.

"Are you trying to tell me that Craig was ashamed to be with me? And that he was ashamed to be seen with me?" He yelled, sounding more and more distraught by the second. He got up from where he was sitting, and started to walk away.

"No John Paul. I'm very sure that he wasn't ashamed of being with you. I'm sorry John Paul. Wait!" Kieron shouted after him. He stood up and followed John Paul across the park.

Before Kieron could catch up with John Paul, a young boy ran up to John Paul. He pushed him roughly onto the floor, and started to hit him. He reached into this pocket and pulled out his wallet before and ran away.

"OI! GET BACK HERE!" Kieron yelled, running after the boy. After realising the he wasn't going to get the wallet back, Kieron ran back to John Paul. He was sitting on the floor holding his right arm tightly. Kieron sat down next to John Paul, and pulled his head onto his chest. John Paul began to cry once more. He started to shake, so Kieron started to stroke his head and neck gently. Without thinking, Kieron lifted John Pauls face to look him in the eyes. Slowly, he moved forward, and brushed his lips over John Paul's. The young mans body froze and Kieron's lips met his. After realising what was happening, John Paul lifted the hand that wasn't hurting, and slapped Kieron harshly round the face. He then stood up.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE A PRIEST!" John Paul 

yelled – completely confused.

"You were a mess John Paul. I only did it to calm you down. There was no meaning to it. I swear!" Kieron pleaded.

"You fricking...errrggh." John Paul spat, before running off, holding his arm.

Still sitting on the floor, Kieron put his head into his hands and sighed. "What have I done?" He whispered to himself.


	11. Chapter 11: No kissing

Three days had past. Not a single word had been said between John Paul and Kieron. Whenever they came close to one another, John Paul walked the other direction. It became obvious that John Paul was doing everything he could to avoid Kieron.  
After the third day, Kieron began to get increasingly annoyed with the situation. It was just him and John Paul in the house on the Wednesday morning. Carmel and Mercedes were at work, and Myra had taken Michaela to school because she had been caught truanting the week before.

Kieron was sat on the bed, reading John Pauls disguarded football magazine. He heard rustling down stairs, so he stayed silent and listened carefully. After a while, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Kieron put the magazine down, and walked towards the door. As he heard the footsteps go past the room, he opened the door, to see John Paul just about to go into Mercedes room.  
"John Paul," He called.  
John Paul turned to see Kieron, then quickened his movements. Kieron shadowed John Paul, and grabbed his arm, spinning him round, and pushing him against the wall. His arms went to either side of John Pauls head, trapping him. John Paul looked into Kieron's eyes, his pupils dilated. Kieron looked back at him, and moved his head closer to him. In a panic, John Paul threw his head back, accidentally smacking his head hard against the wall. He gasped in pain, and held onto the back of his head.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He practically yelled in the priests face.  
"This has gone on long enough John Paul. All i did was try and calm you down, and you go and ignore me, like a pathetic little child."  
John Paul glared at Kieron, his eyes full of hate and confusion. "Don't call me pathetic."  
Kieron looked down at his feet, feeling guilty.

"John Paul, I know we haven't got off to the greatest start. But please, give me a chance. I'm a good guy. I recon we'd be good mates – if you let me get to know you better" Kieron said, looking hopeful.

John Paul felt a small twinge of disappointment when Kieron said 'mates', but smiled anyway.

"Go on then. Just...don't kiss me again yeah?" He said, smiling.

Kieron also smiled, and removed his hands from the wall, and dropped them to his sides.  
"Yeah. No kissing – got it. Is your head okay now?" He asked, stepping away from John Paul.

"I guess it is. It's thumping a bit though" John Paul laughed.

"Right, Well. I erm, have to go put on the dog collar" Kieron said, tugging on his half open shirt. "I have to go see Father Raymond again"

"Well have fun with that! I'll see you in a bit."

John Paul moved away from Kieron, and walked to Mercedes room. Just as he was about to go inside, he smiled at the priest, who smiled back at him.  
After John Paul was out of sight, Kieron smiled to himself, before going off and getting changed.


	12. Chapter 12: Robin

A few weeks later, John Paul and Kieron had built a strong bond together. They had been spending a lot of time with one another, and they felt like they'd known each other for ages. John Paul had told Kieron about all of his past relationships, but focused mainly on Spike (Who he had lost his virginity too) and Craig. Kieron had told John Paul all of the reasons as to why he was a priest, and had told him about his troubled family.  
The following Friday night, John Paul had gone to The Dog to see Kris with his friends Zac and Elliot. They were all sitting at the bar, laughing at another one of Mercedes mishaps with a male customer, when Frankie, the managers wife, walked over to them.

"Hello lads! We've got a new worker starting soon. His names Robin, and I'd like you lot to look after him, seeing as I don't really trust him with Mercedes" Frankie said politely, smiling and John Paul

"Yeah. Sure. As long as he's not boring." Kris replied, grinning at the older woman.

"He's not boring at all. Had me laughing like a hyena in the interview" She told the group of teenagers.

"All right. Bring him over later" Zac said.

Frankie walked off, and served a customer at the other end of the bar.  
"Hey John Paul, Is Kieron coming in later?" Kris asked

"Yeah. When he finishes work I think. Well, I asked him too anyway" John Paul replied to Kris.

"Kieron – that's that Priest isn't it? I still haven't met him yet." Elliot said.

"Yeah, he is. He's cool, you guys'll like him"

A guy, who looked about 25 walked over to Kris who was behind the bar.  
"Hi, I'm Robin, I'm new. Frankie told me to come over to you guys." He smiled politely.

Robin had blue eyes, and dark brown hair, which was wavy. He was well built, and had a very charming smile. John Paul could feel himself melting as he took in Robins features. He could tell that he was gonna like this new guy.

"Alright." Kris said, not bothering to pay any attention. "I'm Kris, that's Zac, That's Elliot, and that's John Paul" He finished, pointing out each man.

"Hey guys"

Robin had been sitting with the others for over three hours. They had got to know a lot about Robin, and visa versa. The other guys had worked out that John Paul had developed al little crush on Robin, and were urging him to go and talk to him on his own while he was cleaning an empty table.

"Robin…" John Paul called shyly.

Robin turned around, and looked at John Paul smiling.

"Yeah" he replied

"Can I talk to you?" The shy teenager asked.

"Yeah. Sure, come over here."

John Paul hopped off of the seat at the bar, and walked over to where Robin was cleaning the table. Robin told John Paul to sit down, and he did the same.

"What did you want to talk about?" Robin said, cocking his head to the side.

"I erm…its…erm…weird….Just forget about it…..it's stupid" John Paul said, looking away from Robin.

"No John Paul. Tell me." Robin told him,  
"Alright. Erm…..I like you. A bit. Ish. Its silly really. I mean. I've only known you for like…. 3 hours. Just forget it yeah?" John Paul told him, fiddling with the button on his jumper.

"I like _you_ John Paul." Robin said plainly, with a big smile on his face.

"Oh…Right…well…Erm…"

"I've got to get back to work. Don't wanna get myself fired on my first day, but we'll talk properly later, I promise" Robin said, standing up, and picking up the dish cloth.

"Yeah. Cool" John Paul replied, standing up and sitting back down at the bar with the other teenagers.

Later on that night, Kieron had arrived at the bar, and was now sitting down with the group of teenagers, He had met Robin, but had no clue what happened with him and John Paul.

Robin walked over to the bar, and was standing with the other guys.

"Another beer Kieron?" He asked, seeing that his beer was nearly empty.

"Yeah thanks" Kieron replied.

Robin looked at John Paul, then down at the drink, which was nearly empty too.

Without asking, he handed John Paul another beer. Then he leaned over the bar, and took John Paul's face into his hands

"An extra thing for you, cos you're my favourite" Robin smiled, moving John Paul's face closer, and giving him a full blown kiss on the mouth.

Kieron watched John Paul being kissed. He was completely stunned and speechless. "_What happened when I was away?" _ He thought to himself.

When Robin let John Paul go, he smiled and licked his lips. John Paul stood there silently, with a smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed pink.

From that point on, Kieron had been very silent. Without letting anybody know, he slipped silently to the bathroom.

Kieron had been in the bathroom for half an hour before anybody realised that he was gone.

"Did anybody actually see Kieron go?" Elliot asked

The other boys shook their heads,

"I need to pee" John Paul announced.

The group laughed, as John Paul got up and walked to the bathroom.

Rinsing the soap of this hands, John Paul heard the door opening. He turned around to see Robin standing there, with a giant grin on his face.

"Hey you" He said, before walking over to John Paul, and pushing him up against the wall.

"I've wanted to do this to you since I first lay eyes on you" He whispered seductively.

Both men were oblivious to the fact the Kieron was behind the toilet door which they were right next to, and he could hear everything that was going on.

"Really?" John Paul asked, shocked at Robins actions.

Robin nodded, before crashing his lips upon John Paul's roughly.

Kieron had come out the toilet, and was standing there, watching Robin kiss John Paul. It became obvious that both of the men had no clue that Kieron was standing there.

Robin began to kiss John Paul even rougher, as he moved his hand down to John Paul's crotch. John Paul froze as he felt Robin fondle with the zipper on his jeans. All movements froze as a loud cough came from the toilets.

Robin pulled away and looked at where the noise came from, and saw the Priest looking at him. John Paul's face went red with embarrassment, as Kieron looked at him.

"Damn…" Robin said, before walking out of the bathroom, without giving John Paul a second glance.

"Erm…" John Paul said nervously, looking down at his feet. After a few moments of 

silence, John Paul walked out of the toilets, and rejoined the others.


	13. Chapter 13: Dumped

John Paul had avoided Kieron the next day, as he was far to embarrassed to show his face. He had made plans to see Robin that afternoon, so he was getting changed. John Paul heard a loud crash from his former room, so without thinking, he ran into the room, half dressed. There he saw Kieron kneeling on the floor, holding a broken lamp.

"What the heck did you do?" John Paul whispered.

"I…erm…I walked into the draws and it fell off. I'm so sorry. I'll buy you a new one" Kieron told him, mad at himself for breaking John Paul's possessions.

"No it's fine. It was old anyway" John Paul said, smiling sweetly at Kieron.

After Kieron apologised at least one hundred times more, John Paul continued getting changed, in preparation for seeing Robin.

John Paul walked into the SU Bar, looking around for Robin. He had spotted him standing by the pool table, so walked over to him.

"Hey" He said, happy that they were together.

"Oh. Hi" Robin said, some-what coldly.

"You alright?" John Paul asked, still happy from seeing Robin

"Yeah…What are you doing here?" Robin asked, looking away from John Paul.

"You said you'd be here yesterday, so I said I'd come and see you" He said, slightly confused

"Well. You've seen me now. So…you can go home now" Robin told him, going back to his game of pool. Just then, John Paul noticed that Robin wasn't playing pool alone. He was playing it with a very good looking guy.

"Why?" John Paul asked, feeling disappointed and hurt.

"I've had you John Paul" Robin said. "Now it's his turn." He walked around the pool table, and put his arm around the good looking guy.

"Oh. Right." John Paul said, before turning on his heels, and walking away.


	14. Chapter 14: Gay!

John Paul sighed as he slumped on the sofa, with a beer in his hand. Kieron was due back any minute. He really waned to talk to him. With that thought in his head, the front door opened, and Kieron come in dressed in his priestly robes.

Kieron smiled seeing John Paul on the sofa. He shut the door, took of his jumper, and sat on the sofa next to John Paul, with a plastic bag in his hand.

"Here" Kieron said, handing him the bag.

John Paul looked at Kieron, and then opened up the bag. Inside, was a lamp, very similar to the one that Kieron had broken that same morning.

"Kieron, I told you not to." John Paul said, sighing.

"I felt guilty. I had to" Kieron smiled at the boy.

John Paul thanked Kieron, and then put the lamp on the table. He then leaned back and sunk into the sofa.

"You alright John Paul?" Kieron asked, seeing that the boy was troubled.

"Yeah. Getting dumped gets better every time." John Paul sighed, sinking more into the sofa,

"Things didn't go to well with Robin?" Kieron asked soothingly, looking at John Paul.

The boy shook his head, and looked down at his hands.

"I hate it Kieron. Why do I always have to attract the losers? I mean, First Craig, now Robin. I can't take it anymore. I just want somebody to love me." Kieron could see that John Paul was genuinely hurt.  
"You'll find someone John Paul. I know you will." He told the troubled teen.

"How would you know?" John Paul asked. "I mean, you're hardly on the dating scene are you?"

"No im not, but John Paul, any guy would be lucky to have you."

"No body else seems to think that" John Paul sighed.

"I always thought that coming out would be the hardest part of being gay, but its not. This is. Finding someone who loves you for who you are, and not just for sex. It's difficult."

"I know what you mean John Paul." Kieron said.

"No. You wouldn't have a clue. You're a priest. You haven't lived yet. You've probably never even had sex, and your what? 25?" John Paul asked.

Kieron put his head in his hands and sighed.

"I've never had sex. And I'm 26 by the way. And I _do_ know what you're going through John Paul."

"No Kieron, you have no idea what being gay feels like."

"John Paul! I do know what it feels like" Kieron stated, getting slightly angry.

"Kieron, you have NO idea!" John Paul said, also getting angry.

"I do know what you're going through John Paul, because I'm gay too."

John Paul looked at Kieron stunned.

"Y…y...G…" John Paul stuttered

"Yes. I'm gay John Paul." Kieron said, slightly disappointed by John Paul's reaction.

"B...b…but...y…Priest! You can't be gay!" John Paul exclaimed, standing up.

"Nobody knows John Paul. I've never told anybody."

"THEN WHY TELL ME?" John Paul shouted, sounding upset.

"I don't know…" Kieron whispered.

There was a few moments of silence, before John Paul began to speak.

"You have to tell my mum…." John Paul whispered.

"NO John Paul. Nobody can know. Nobody,"

"Why did you tell me Kieron…?" John Paul asked.

"Because I trust you. You trusted me enough to tell me about Craig, So I trust you enough to tell you about my sexuality."

"She has a right to know, Kieron," John Paul told the priest, chaning the subject.

"You can't just pretend to be a 'perfect priest', living under her roof, when you're basically living a lie."  
Kieron stood up, and walked over to John Paul, staring into his eyes.  
"John Paul, please. Don't you realise how hard this is for me? Day in, day out, I preach about God's being, right and wrong, when all time I'm committing a sin almost as bad as adultery," Kieron said, sounding doubtful and upset.  
"Then why do it, Kieron? Why be a priest when you know what you're doing?" The boy asked, looking into Kieron's eyes.  
"This is my calling, John Paul. I can't just ignore it.' The priest sighed, sitting back down and putting his head in his hands.  
"John Paul, there have been so many days when I've wanted to give up. Give up everything. There have been days when I've wished that I wasn't gay, but I can't help who I am. I can't. And it scares me, okay? I wish I knew what to do, but I don't..."  
John Paul looked at the tears forming in Kieron's eyes, and almost instantly felt the pain that he felt.  
"It took a lot to come out to me, didn't it?" John Paul whispered, putting a hand on Kieron's cheek, capturing a tear which had escaped his eyes.  
Kieron looked down to the floor, and nodded slowly.  
"I don't want this to screw up our friendship, John Paul," Kieron told the boy.  
"It won't. I promise," John Paul reassured. "I won't tell my mum either. I promise. Or anyone else for that matter. I can see how much you're torn up over this."  
John Paul's fingers stroked Kieron's cheek soothingly. Kieron looked up from the floor to John Paul, and smiled. Without thinking, John Paul moved his face closer to Kieron's, and brushed his lips against his. Kieron tried to kiss John Paul back, but he put his hands on the older man's chest, and pushed him away.  
"No... Don't..." John Paul whispered.  
"Okay..."  
The boy moved away from Kieron, and walked upstairs to bed. After watching John Paul go to bed, Kieron sat back down on the sofa, and hugged his knees close to his chest as he cried silently.  
_"Why me?" _Kieron whispered...

John Paul sat huddled up in the corner of Mercedes room for what seemed like the millionth time in the past new months. His mind was all mixed and muddled up. He had no idea what to do.  
"He's gay...a priest..." The boy whispered.  
John Paul lifted his head and stared hard at the bedrom door hopefully. All he wanted was Craig to walk through the door, hold him, and tell him that everything was going to be okay. But he knew that would never happen. Not now. Not ever.

Slowly, John Paul closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, with his mind full of thoughts of Craig.


	15. Tranny and the Geek: Part 2

"ELLIOT! For Christs sake!" Kris bellowed from the living room. "Will you stop hitting that damn pot! Nothings happened in the last two hours! Jeeebus!" The crossdresser stared at the budding scientist with a deathly glare..

"Kris you fool. I have to keep checking to see if the sound waves have developed!" Elliot tutted, going back to hitting the pot which sat on the breakfast table.  
"My God! Why you? What posssed me to choose to live with a flipping geek? And a welsh one at that!" Kris spat, standing up, and walking over to his room.

"Well i can say the same for you. It's not all that fun and games living with a transvestite Belfast boy y'know!" Elliot replied.  
Kris's bedroom door slammed shut in reply to Elliots comment.


	16. Chapter 16: Fever

The following morning, Kieron woke up in a sweat. He dreamt that John Paul gad told everybody about his sexuality, and everybody now hated him – even Myra. Kieron sat up and scratched the back of his neck.

"He'd never do that? Would he?" Kieron whispered to himself. The priest stood up, and walked over to the full length mirror.

He looked a total mess. His thick brown hair was everywhere, his cheeks we're red, blotchy and puffy – not to mention tear stained. Kieron looked closely into the mirror, and noticed that he was violently shaking.

"Damn..." He though

A knock at the door startled the man, who jumped backwards, almost knocking over the new lamp, which he had brought the day before.

"Y..yes?" Kieron said weakly.

The door opened slowly and Myra walked in, holding onto a basket of washing. Taking one glance at Kieron, Myra gasped, dropped he clothes, and rushed over to the man.  
"Oh Kieron! What happened to you?! You look dreadful!" Myra exclaimed, feeling Kieron's forehead.

"Oh Sweetie! You've got a fever! Ohhh Kieron! You're freezing! Get back into bed!" The mother said, pushing him towards the bed.

"No Myra – honestly, I'm fine. I've got work today," Kieron told her, trying to avoid the older woman's gaze.  
"Kieron – Get into bed. You're not well".

Myra pushed the priest onto the bed, and pulled the covers over him tightly.

"I've got work today. Damn. I know. I'll get John Paul to stay off college. He can look after you. That's what I'll do." Myra said gleefully.  
"No don't! Don't do that. I don't want to be a bother." Kieron replied, not realising how weak and pathetic he sounded. Myra looked at the priest and shook her head slowly, before walking out the door, and into her daughters' room, where her son lay sleeping.

John Paul awoke with his mother violently shaking his shoulders.

"John Paul! Wake up! Sweetheart! Wakey wakey. Myra cried, trying to wake her sleeping son.

"Errgghh. Mmmphh." The boy grunted.

Slowly, John Paul sat up, and looked at his mum.

"What..?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes in a lazy manor.

"I need you to stay in today, and look after Kieron. He's come down with a fever." Myra smiled.

"Can't you do it?" John Paul asked, not really wanting to be around Kieron.

"I've got to go to work today. When I get back, you can go out." The woman said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh yeah. Get a warm flannel or sponge and occasionally dab his face down. Give him a paracetamol every four hours. Don't forget to keep him wrapped up. Myra sweetly said, turning around to look at her son.

"Yeah...sure." John Paul sighed.

After Myra had left, John Paul lay down for a while, before going into the bedroom, and getting a warm sponge and flannel (he didn't know which one Kieron would prefer). He walked over to his own bedroom where Kieron slept, and knocked quietly on the door.


	17. Chapter 17: Get well soon

Thinking that Kieron was asleep, John Paul opened the door, and made his way over to the bed. He gently sat down on it, and looked at Kieron.

"Look at you," John Paul laughed. "You look awful"  
The boy lifted the sponge up from the little bowl, squeezed the water out, and dabbed it lightly over Kieron's peaceful face.

"How did you manage to get ill?" He whispered sweetly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure you get better soon."

John Paul put the sponge back into the bowl, and began to run his fingers over Kieron's face and neck.

Kieron began to stir gently, so John Paul moved his hand away fast. Slowly, the priest opened his eyes, and looked at the boy in front of him.

"Hey..." Kieron whispered sleepily.

"How' a...You feeling okay?" John Paul asked, his cheeks going slightly pink.

Kieron smiled and sat up, and faced John Paul.  
"Yeah. I'm good."

John Paul blushed more, realising how close Kieron's face was to his.

"K..Kieron, you should be laying down. You're not well." The teen whispered, sounding weak.

"I'm feeling okay John Paul," Kieron stated.

Kieron's hand made its way around John Pauls waist. The younger man felt himself go powerless to Kieron's tough. Kieron gazed hard at John Paul.

"Kieron..Don't." The boy started, before being cut off by Kieron's lips meeting his own gently. For the first few moments, John Paul didn't object to the man's kisses, until he came to his senses. He lifted his hands up, and pushed Kieron away,

"Kieron. Don't." He snapped angrily. "You'll only make this worse"  
"This?" The priest asked.  
"Just don't Kieron. Please." John Paul pleaded.

Kieron sighed and laid back down.  
"Sorry." He whispered – barely audible.

John Paul stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll make you some toast alright?" The boy said.  
"Yeah..."  
Without looking back, the boy walked out of the bedroom, and walked down the stairs to make some toast.


	18. Chapter 18: Sausage and Mash

For the rest of the day, John Paul waited on Kieron, and helped with all of his needs. When he wasn't looking after the man, he was sat outside of the bedroom, with his back against the door, listening to Kieron's steady breathing as he slept, wrapped within the duvet.

Myra had arrived home from work around 6'o'clock that night, to find John Paul curled up, asleep, outside of the room where Kieron slept. Knowing that her son was very light, she lifted him up into her arms, and into Kieron's room. She put him down on the soft rug next to the bed, and covered him up in a woollen blanket. She then walked over to Kieron, and ran a hand through his soft hair, before walking out, and starting the dinner.

John Paul awoke later that night, in a different place from where he fell asleep. He sat up, looked around, and realised that he was in his room – the room that Kieron was in. Slowly, John Paul looked up at Kieron, and smiled, seeing that he looked a lot healthier than he did earlier. The boy got into his feet, and walked down to the Kitchen – where he heard pots and pans clanking.

"Ah! So you're up then" Myra smiled, seeing her son walk into the kitchen.  
"Mhm..."  
"Y'know, you fell asleep outside Kieron's room."  
"I...err...I dunno why...or how..." John Paul said, his cheeks flushing slightly pink.  
"It's alright. Nice to know that you were looking after him. He looks a lot better now, don't cha think?" The woman said, handing her son a plate of food. John Paul nodded whilst taking it.

"I think it's about time that priest ate something. Be a doll and give this to him."

Without saying anything, he walked up the stairs with the food, and went to wake Kieron.

Once in the room, he put the plate on the bedside table, and knelt down by the side of the bed.  
John Paul couldn't think of away to wake the priest. He didn't want to freak him out by shaking his shoulders – like his mother did to him this morning, so he decided to wake him gently.

The boy slowly ran his fingers through the priest's thick brown hair, before leaning down and kissing the top of his ear. He moved his lips downwards, and whispered "Wake up Kieron", gently and softly into his ear.

Kieron shuffled a little, and opened his eyes, feeling John Pauls lips running around his neck. The younger man, seeing that priest was awake, sat up, and looked into his eyes, leaving his hand stroking his hair.

"Hey...there's dinner on the side if you want it." John Paul whispered softly..

"Hmm..." was Kieron's reply.

John Paul continued to look into Kieron's eyes as he stroked his hair soothingly. The priest sat up so he was looking down at the boy in front of him.

"It's sausage and mash..." John Paul said softly.  
"Excuse me?" Kieron stuttered.

John Paul laughed and stood up, picking up the plate.  
"You're dinner...you prune."

Kieron smiled, blushing slightly. The boy gave Kieron the plate.

"Gotta go fix myself dinner. Lemmie know when you're done." John Paul said sweetly.  
The priest smiled, taking a forkful of mashed potato, and watched John Paul walk out of the room.


	19. Chapter 19: Priesting

"John Paul, are you alright? You're very quiet£ Myra asked, watching her son sitting quietly at the breakfast bar, pushing his cereal around the bowl.  
The boy looked up from the bowl, to his mother. He nodded, and went back to what he was doing.  
"You've been like this since last night. Has anything happened sweetie? Do you want to talk?" Myra asked, getting up from the sofa, and sitting next to her son.

"It's fine mum. I'm fine. Just stressed. I've had tons of essays to do. They're just getting to me I guess." The boy said, trying not to look into his mothers eyes.  
"Are you sure? You've not been this quiet since Craig – y'know." The woman started.  
John Pauls head fell. "I'm fine mum" He whispered.  
"Okay...I'm gonna go check on Kieron, and then I've got to go to work. Will you be fine on your own?" Myra said, as she stood up, and walked towards the living room, after seeing her son nodding in reply – still not looking up from the bowl.

Within 20 minutes, Myra was out of the house and John Paul was on his own with Kieron once again. They boy went to sit on the sofa, after deciding that he wanted to watch Hannah Montana.

Without realising, he began to think about Kieron, and the friendship that had developed between them over the past four months. It then dawned on him that he couldn't remember his life without the priest in it. John Paul suddenly remembered the feeling that became present in his stomach when he looked Kieron in the eyes.

An hour had passed before John Paul realised that he hadn't been upstairs to check on Kieron. Slowly, he raised himself up off the sofa, and made his way up the stairs.

Standing outside the bedroom, the boy noticed that he couldn't hear Kieron's deep, peaceful breathing, like he usually did. John Paul opened the door, and rushed in.  
"Kier..." The teen said, his voice sounding panicky. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Kieron on the bed, putting his dog collar onto his priestly robes. The priest turned around to see John Paul standing at the door, looking worried.  
"John Paul...I...Err...Thought you had college today." The older man stuttered.

"It's Saturday. John Paul started. "I couldn't hear you breathing. I got worried. What are you doing anyway? You're meant to be sleeping...not priesting." He finished, rushing his words.  
Kieron smiled, stood up, and picked up a small briefcase.  
"You're funny. I feel fine. I swear. I've gotta work today. Church needs me today. Gotta take confession."  
"What? You mean confess...you're self?" The boy asked.

"Heh...No." The man smiled. "I'm being 'the man in the box'"  
John Paul nodded.  
"I'll err...leave you to it then" he said, before hurrying out the door.


	20. Chapter 20: Dandruff

John Paul had fallen asleep on the sofa before Kieron had left for work. He awoke to the feeling of a hand being brushed through his soft blonde hair. The boys dreams had been full of Kieron, so he automatically assumed that the hand belonged to none other than him. John Paul smiled, moving into the persons touch, and moaning quietly.

"Erggh! John Paul! You've got dandruff!" Michaela exclaimed, pulling her had from her brothers hair.

John Paul opened his eyes in shock to see Michaela standing by the side of the sofa.

"M..Michaela...What are you doing? Aren't you meant to be at school?" The boy asked, sounding confused,

"Its Sunday morning you doofus. You've been for ages. All of yesterday. We thought you were dead. Anyway. Get up will ya? I wanna watch teh telly before Kieron comes back." The teenage girl said.

John Paul sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes.

"Kieron? Wheres Kieron?" He asked, looking around the room.

"Church." Michaela said, looking at her nails.

The teen stood up, and walked upstairs, without saying another word to his sister.

John Paul found himself outside Kierons bedroom. He opened the door, and walked over to the bed. He pulled back the covers and climbed inside. As the boys head hit the pillow, Kierons manly scent filled his nostrils. The boy smiled as he felt like he was closer to the older man. All of a sudden, John Paul couldnt conrol his body. It began to grow unbearibly hot, and the boy knew it wouldnt go away – unless he did something about it.

The teens hand slid beneath the covers, and onto the zip of his jeans. He unbuttoned his trousers, and pulled down the zipper. The boys hand went into his boxers, and pulled out his stiffening member. He sighed as his hand met with skin. John Paul moved his hand up and down in swift motions. He let out a small whimper as his fingers brushed against a sensitive spot on himself.

"Kieron..." John Paul whispered, gently rolling his head backwards.

Before the teen could do any more, he heard the door knob beind twisted, and his mothers voice calling Kieron.

"Crap!" The boy cursed. He tucked himself back into his jeans, and did the only thing he could think of – pretend to be asleep. He quickly turned on his side and pulled the covers up higher and shut his eyes tightly.

Not a second after, the door opened, and in walked Myra and Kieron.

"Oh My! John Paul?!" Myra gasped, seeing her son 'asleep' on Kierons bed. The woman walked over to the bed and sat down by her sons head. She ran a hand through her sons hair and sighed.

"He's my world y'know Father." Myra said, keeping her voice down. "When he's tired, he goes a bit weird, and forgets things. He probably forgot that this was you're room now. Force of habbit I guess."

Kieron sat on the other side of the bed, looking at teh young man asleep in his bed.  
"Yeah..." he said, barely audibly. "He looks adorable when he sleeps..." The priest 

thought.

Soon after, Myra and Kieron had left John Paul to sleep. That night, John Paul eventually fell asleep in the older mans bed, and Kieron slept on the sofa, much to Myra's disaproval.


	21. Chapter 21: Fashion Show

Over the next few days, things had gone back to normal. John Paul had not felt anymore sexual urges, and Kieron had become drowned in priestly work.

On a Thursday afternoon a few weeks later, John Paul arrived home from work, holding a bunch of records and files. Kieron was sitting on the sofa, filling out some forms for an upcoming baby naming ceremony which he was due to be in – when the boy fell through the door.

"My my! Whats with all the gear John Paul?" He asked.

"That damn Katy. Shes decided to put together a charity show for Saturday. THIS Saturday!" The boy exclaimed – dropping the files and records.

"And where do you come into all of this?" Kieron said, helping John Paul pick up the things he had dropped.

"She wants me to DJ and make the flyers, posters and what-not." He grunted angrily.

"Oh..Right.." The priest answered.

The next few days were hell for John Paul. He had found out that everyone else involved in the fashion show knew at least a week beforehand – which only stressed him out even more. Kieron had repeatedly offered to help the younger man, but each time, he was turned down. However, on the Saturday morning of the show, John Paul begged for help.

Everything had been a disaster for the past hour. Models weren't turning up, clothes had gone missing and more importantly, Katy wasnt there – so nobody knew what they were doing.

"Ohhh Jebus!" Kris yelled, throwing off the feather boa he was wearing.

"I actually hate her now" John Paul shouted, falling into a bean bag.

"Im sure you don't John Paul." Kieron stated, taking off the pink tie.

"Kieron, we've been rushed off our feet for hours trying to get this ready – then she doesn't even turn up!" The boy sighed.

Kieron had learnt that it was best not to anger the boy any further – so he stayed silent.

Soon after, everyone had left, and John Paul and Kieron had decided to stay behind to clear up – seeing that nobody else had.

John Paul – being the strange boy that he is – found a large black bra, and placed it on his head.

"Kieron! Look! I'm Micky Mouse!" He laughed, talking to the priest, who was putting away feathered hats.

Kieron chuckeled at the sigh of the boy, then shook his head.

"Ahh John Paul...You want me to tell your mum that you didnt help me clear up?" He joked, a smile placed on his lips.

"Hmf. Fine.."

After more cleaning up, Kieron discovered a crate of un-opened beer bottles.

"Hey, John Paul. Wanna drink?" He called to the boy, who was trying on various necklaces and braclets.

"Oooo...Yeah!" He chirped – leaping onto his feet.

Sitting on the table, Kieron smiled, sipping his beer. John Paul was laid beside him, also drinking his beer.

"Ahhh this was a fun night" Kieron smiled.

"Yeah! I think it's better than the charity show anyway." John Paul grinned.  


They both laughed, drinking more beer.  
"I never thought that I could have this much fun with a priest!" John Paul giggled sweetly.

Kieron smiled once again, before moving onto his side, and looking down at John Paul.

"You know, without the dog collar, I'm an ordinary guy!"  
"I know you are. Ooh. A question. Why do you like hanging with me so much? I mean, yeah..." John Paul asked curiously.

"You're a cool guy. Your fun, your easy to talk to, and your a good laugh" He replied, still looking down at John Paul.

John Paul lowered his head, and snorted. "Easy tiger. You sound like your chatting me up!"

Kieron's face suddenly turned serious

"Well, that's up to you isn't it?" He said

John Paul looked up at Kieron, his face going red. Slowly, both men moved closer to one another, the lips millimetres away from each other.

Kieron closed the gap, and brushed his lips over John Pauls. John Paul's eyes closed at the feeling of Kieron's lips against his. Both of the men's bodies grew hot with anticipation and anxiety, as the kiss grew more heated. Kieron's arm moved from the table, and moved it to John Pauls face, stroking his cheek. John Paul matched Kieron's movements, but held onto Kieron's face. Kieron sighed, feeling John Paul's tongue push against his lips. John Paul gasped, taking Kieron's sigh the wrong way. He pulled his lips away from Kieron's and pushed him away.

"Oh bugger. I'm sorry. That shouldn't have happened. Ohhhh bugger bums" He whined, putting his hand on his lips.

"John Paul, it's okay. It was alright...calm down" Kieron said, putting his hand on the worried boys face.

"But you're a priest Kieron. Ohhhh spongy cake," John Paul said, putting his head in his hands.

Kieron jumped down from the table, and stood in front of John Paul. He parted John Paul's legs with his knees, and stood in between them. He put his hands on either side of John Pauls face, and pulled his head upwards. Without giving the teenager time to think clearly, the priest moved his head forward and kissed him roughly. John Paul's hands moved, and buried themselves in Kieron's dark brown hair. Kieron's lips caressed John Pauls lovingly. John Paul moved one of his hands from Kieron's hair, and slid it down the older man's stomach. The priest moaned quietly, kissing John Paul more roughly.

Kieron leaned foward – pushing John Paul backwards. The younger man whimpered, and he felt Kieron ran his hands down his sides.

"Wait. Kieron. Stop. We can't do this..please.." John Paul whispered weakly.

"John Paul...I can't hold back any longer..." The man whispered back – evenly weakly.

The younger man kissed Kieron violently once again, occasionally stopping to look into his eyes.

Before it could go any further like planned – the doors of the SU bar swung open, and a man in a green shirt walked in, He took one look at the couple in a passionate embrace, and let out a girly scream.

"OOOH!! MEN!!" He squeaked – before running out of the bar.

The men jumped apart, quicker than you could say 'pie'.

Standing at opposite ends of the table, John Paul and Kieron started at eachother wordlessly.

"..I..."

"..I..." They both said in unison.

John Paul blushed – as did Kieron.

"What does this mean..." The older man asked.

John Paul looked up from the floor. He said something extremly quietly, which Kieron couldn't quite hear.

"What?"

"I can't feel my bum..." John Paul replied – giggling slightly.

Kieron smiled, looking at the boy.

"Seriously John Paul. What does this mean?" He asked again. "I mean...i can't forget about this. It was my first..proper kiss." He confessed.

John Paul looked up at Kieron – totally shocked.

"Y...you're first kiss..." He asked

All Kieron did was nod. For some reason – he felt ashamed of himself.


	22. Chapter 22: Over him?

Kieron sat in the kitchen the next morning eating cheesy toast, thinking about what happened. He still felt ashamed. John Paul had run out of the SU bar after hearing his confession. The priest sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. This was screwed up. Why did he feel the urge to be with this boy so badly? He'd never felt like this before...Ever...

In the next room, John Paul was also a mess. He couldn't believe that that was Kieron's first real kiss.  
"He was so good..." The boy whispered. "So was Craig..."  
John Paul gasped, his hands flying to his mouth.

Why did he just think about Craig? This was about now - and what happens now. Not about the past.

Slowly, tears fell from John Pauls blue eyes. He sniffed, and wiped his cheeks as they we're wet.

He thought back t when Craig left him at the airport. He was such an idiot for believing Craig had feelings for him. That he actually loved him. He wouldn't even admit that he was gay! More tears fell, and John Paul made no attempt to stop them.  
He truly hated Craig for what he had done.  
Wait.  
Could it be that he had gotten over him!?

For a while, John Paul contemplated his feelings for his ex, but his thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling, letting him know he wanted food.

Mumbling to himself, he made his way to the top of the stairs. He allowed himself a moment to compose himself, before taking a few cautious steps. Feeling safe about his emotions, he ran down the rest of the stairs.  
John Paul's face was neutral, but inside, he was different. He felt strange - but hungry.

The boy walked into the kitchen, to find Kieron sitting at the breakfast bar eating cheese on toast. The priest hadn't sensed the presence of the younger man, so he kept on eating. John Paul watched the older man, and studied his features. The boy noticed that way Kieron ate, the way he licked his lips and the way that when he finished a slice of cheesy toast, he put his fingers in his mouth.

He watched the priest in silence for a few more moments, until his stomach made a low - but loud growl. Kieron jumped, and turned around to see John Paul leaning against the door frame, holding his stomach - his cheeks a little flushed.  
"John Paul! The man gasped. "You startled me!"  
The younger man smiled, and put his hands down by his sides.  
"Sorry...I...erm...just wanted some food...cos I'm kinda hungry,"  
"If you want some toast, then it's gonna have to be butterless and jamless. I used the last of them both. Sorry." Kieron said, standing up and dumping his plate into the sink.  
"Apology accepted. You should know I'm more of a marmite man"  
The priest laughed, turning to look at John Paul.  
"So that's what I could taste last night. I couldn't quite think of what it was."

John Paul gasped softly, and turned away from the older man. He'd forgotten about the kiss in the SU bar night for a moment there. He blushed bright red, as he fumbled around with the bread and the toaster.  
Kieron realised what he said had caught John Paul off guard.

"John Paul...it was a kiss... It's just me - you don't have to be embarrassed." He said soothingly,  
_'Just you...' _John Paul thought _'That's why I'm so damn embarrassed.'_

Hang on a sec. Why _was_ John Paul feeling embarrassed anyway? He'd kissed tons of guys before, and he hadn't felt like this. Was it because he had feelings for the priest?  
_'Don't be stupid' _he thought, violently biting on his toast.

Kieron had left the kitchen, and was now on the sofa in the next room, looking through documents for his priestly duties. John Paul watched the man flicking though the papers, with a look of pure concentration on this face. The younger man's heart began to thump madly, as he watched.  
"Oh God..." He gulped.  
_'Maybe I DO like him...'_ John Paul thought - covering his face with his hands. 


	23. Chapter 23: Flashback

* * *

Ahhaa. The long and possible not long awaited chapter has arrived.  
For the people who wanted the next chapter.  


* * *

The next few days we're a blur. John Paul eventually realised that he did, in fact have feelings for the priest, so thought it was best to avoid the man - which was proving extremely difficult.

Kieron had noticed John Paul's behaviour. He knew that the boy was embarrassed, but why avoid him like that? The priest already knew he had feelings for the boy. He'd worked that out ages ago. He just didn't know what to do about it, and that annoyed the hell out of him.

He had thought, on a number of occasions that he should tell John Paul about his feelings - but he knew that that would ruin the friendship that they had together. He'd read about it in Michaela's girly magazines.

If Kieron was truly honest, it was really annoying him that John Paul was avoiding him. He was nineteen years of age - practically an adult. He can't keep running away from his feelings for much longer. He'll never get anything sorted.

The priest sighed, and leaned against the headrest on the bed. John Paul hadn't spoken to him since the other morning at breakfast. He was starting to miss the boys' voice, whether it was angry, sad or embarrassed. Most of all, Kieron missed John Paul's cheeky smile, and his adorable laugh. He hadn't heard if for so long.  
Kieron ran a hand through his hair and laughed lightly, remembering the last time he heard john Paul laugh properly.

_They we're both sitting next to a large crate of beer, and looking at the big pile of pink and purple feather boas that we're in the middle of the room.  
"How bad d'ya wants to jump on them?" John Paul asked with a cheeky glint in his eye. _

_Kieron smiled and nodded gently."It is tempting."_

_John Paul looked at Kieron, then back to the pile of feather boas.  
"I'll race you." The boy said, sounding extremely mischievous.  
"You're on!"_

After jumping into the feather boas, laughing and squealing, the both laid down side my side, slightly out of breath from all the jumping around.  
"Oooooff. What's a shiatsu?"  
"I don't know John Paul. What is a shiatsu?"  
"A zoo with no animals."

_Kieron suddenly burst into fits of giggles.  
"It wasn't that funny!" John Paul smiled, looking at Kieron.  
The older man tried to talk, but it came out as high pitched squeaks. Seeing Kieron in such a state made john Paul double up also. Both men we're now rolling around in pink and purple feather boas, laughing about something which was soon forgotten._

* * *

Sorry its so short. The next one will be longer.


End file.
